Lost in Midnight
by LadyPlague
Summary: This is going to be my MidLu 2015 submission. Each prompt will be a chapter in the multi chapter story. It is not separate one shots. It all goes together.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello loves! This is going to be my MidLu submission! It will be a continuous story. Meaning each part is from the same story, it's not just seven one shots. Just a story with seven chapters! I really hope you enjoy this story. I haven't done a MidLu story before and even in my other stories, I'm not 100% on how to make Midnights personality, because other than him sleeping a lot, his personality when becoming a good guy, is relatively unknown, in my opinion. So I hope do this justice. Please don't hate on the fact that I always do first person point of views, I just am not a huge fan of going with third person. Oh! By the way in this story tartarus did not happen, mainly because I haven't watched or read that far yet._

 _ **Birthday**_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I give a big smile at everyone in the guildhall, as I stand on the steps and they all sing Happy Birthday. The clock had just struck midnight as they finished the song, They wanted me to blow out my candles as midnight hit, and the day of my birth started. As my I smile and look at all my friends, as their voices shout out a chorus of "And many mores!" I take a breath and go to blow out my candles, when a sudden pull from the doors of the guild draw my eyes in their direction, as they open and two men step inside. Both familiar, one maroon haired man with a missing eye, and another, sitting on a flying carpet with his familiar black and white hair. My smile widens as I blow out my candles, not realizing that my wish for all my friends to fins their happiness, subconsciously changed, as my breath extinguished the 21 candles atop my three tier pink and white cake.

The cheers of my guild mates, and the members of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus , fill the guild as the celebration of my birth finally really kicks off. Cheers are yelled and glasses clink together as the members enjoy the start of my party. For some reason they had decided on an over night party. Mira had said that because of my 21st birthday was such a big one, that her and Cana had decided that the best way to celebrate, was to drink booze until midnight became dawn.

I step away from my cake, as Erza starts to cut the slices, my eyes locked on the door where the two former Oracion Seis members still stood. A cocky expression riddles Cobra's face, a bored one, like always, rested upon Midnight. Every time that the duo from Crime Sorciere stopped by Fairy Tail, they had the same expressions on their faces.

 _I didn't realize they would be here today. I wonder if I can convince Macbeth…Midnight, to have a drink with me. Too celebrate. He never really ever talked to me before, but, maybe I can convince him to today. Might as well try and befriend our allies…right?_

With new found determination, I quickly make my way through the throng of partygoers, stopping just before the reflector mage and poison dragon slayer. I smile at the two, my hands behind my back, my fingers twisting nervously together. "Welcome back, Cobra, Midnight!" My lips are upturned in the largest smile I can manage, and I can feel my face start to heat up.

Cobra raises an eyebrow at me, while Midnight just closes his eyes, my smile widens. I've come to the realization over the past few years, that half the time people think that Midnight's sleeping, he isn't. He's listening, observing his surroundings. I figured that out the very first time they came here. Midnight had been 'sleeping' while Cobra, Laxus, and Gajeel were drinking a beer together. A brawl had broke out, Gray and Natsu were at each others throats, and somehow a table got thrown in the three dragon slayers and the reflector mages direction. Before it could hit, it crashed into another direction. Had I not been watching, I would have just assumed it was a barrio or something Midnight released while he was asleep, but no, I watched his fingers twitch slightly as the table came barreling towards them.

I shake my head, ridding myself of the thought. I smile once more at the two mages. "Would you two like to grab a drink with me? It's on the house in celebration of my 21st birthday!" I ask them excitedly.

I notice Midnight open one eye at me. Cobra opens his mouth to respond, but Midnight beats him to it. "Okay." I feel my insides quiver as goosebumps travel over my skin, just one word from his voice makes me want to crumble to pieces around him.

My grin gets so big I can feel it start to hurt my cheeks. I lead them over to the bar. Cobra and I take seats on stools, Midnight stays on his carpet. Mira smiles at me as she walks over to the three of us. "What can I get you, Birthday Girl?"

"A strawberry margarita for me, a beer with a dash of deadly nightshade for Cobra, and a tequila sunrise for Midnight!" I smile to myself, glad that I remembered their preferred drinks.

Cobra smirks at me as Mira walks away to get our drinks. "Finally 21 huh?" I nod enthusiastically. "It's one hell of a party. You never struck me as the partying type." Cobra speaks coolly as Midnight watches us in boredom.

I shrug my shoulders. "Mira and Cana wouldn't let me get away with a low key party."

Cobra snorts. "Of course not, the drunk and the demon had been planning this shin dig for nearly a year."

 _How does he know that?_

Cobra raises his eyebrow at me again. "I can hear you, remember?"

My heart starts thumping erratically in my chest. _Does that mean he knows…_

"Of course I know, Blondie."

I huff at the nickname he stole from Laxus, until the realization of what he just says dawns on me, _oh Mavis no._

Cobra's obnoxious smirk makes its way back on his face. He leans close to me, his lips on my ear, I can feel his breath on my skin, "I even know what your soul wished for when you blew out your candles." He whispers. "Happiness with Macbeth. Didn't know you wanted him to the depth of your soul, Blondie."

 _Oh Mavis! No, no, no, no, no. This is bad._

"I won't tell." He sits upright as Mirajane brings back our drinks. I quickly take mine. Taking a giant pull through the straw. My nerves going haywire. I watch tentatively as Cobra grabs his drink and stands. _Shit, I don't want them to leave me._

Cobra gives me a genuine smile this time. "Oi! Midnight! Stay with, Blondie, it is her birthday after all."

My head whips around to face Midnight. He nods an affirmative at cobra, and his magic carpet flies closer to me. I give him an apprehensive smile. Nervous about this whole situation. Cobra did this on purpose.

Midnight's lips twitch up in a smile. I feel my breathing hitch. He should smile more often. "Are you enjoying your birthday?" He asks quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

I take another drink of my margarita. "I am now." It comes out before I can stop it.

Midnights eyes widen uncharacteristically at my statement causing me to panic slightly. _Why did I just say that?_

I watch as Midnight's face turns a slight shade of pink. "Well…I'm glad." He says, quietly, once again. I don't think I've ever heard him speak so much, except of course when he was our enemy.

He reaches beside himself, and picks up a small rectangular black box with a white ribbon on it. He looks at me with a small smile and places the box in my hand. I look at him in shock, and he nods at me to open it. I carefully untie the small ribbon, taking a shaky breath; I lift the lid of the box. Before I can stop myself, I feel a few tears drip down my face. I carefully take the object out of the box. The cold black metal in my grasp makes my skin tingle. I gaze at the black metal; three pieces of metal braid together to make a key. The top of the key is molded into a crow.

I feel soft fingers wipe the tears from my cheek. I look away from the black key, an animal kingdom key, the only one in existence of Corvus the Crow. Midnight is looking at me with a gentle smile on his face. "How…why…." I can't even form a complete coherent sentence. Animal Kingdom keys were thought to be lost to Earthland. I don't understand how he found it, or why he'd go through the trouble to do so.

"I found it about a month after Cobra and I joined Jellal. We were hiding out in a cave, and I had woken up at midnight…go figure, and there was a crow…it acted like it wanted me to follow it, so I did, it lead me to the key. I just never could get up the courage to give it to you."

The tears stream down my face faster, and before I can stop myself I fling my arms around him, holding him tightly to my body. My face buried in his neck. Within seconds I feel wind against my skin and the area seems to have darkened. I open my eyes and gasp.

"Have you ever seen how bright the stars shine, out of the city lights during the midnight hour?" Midnight whispers in my ear. I look at him with wonder, as his carpet soars us above Magnolia, into the sky, higher than I've ever been, I feel like I could become a star.

"Thank you so much, Mid…" He cuts me off.

"Call me Macbeth, Lucy."

"Thank you…Macbeth." As his name leaves my mouth, his lips capture my own, and I find myself lost in Midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys! LadyPlague at your service! I hope you enjoyed the first story of MidLu week! This is the second in the series of seven. I do so hope that I'm doing the pairing, along with Cobra and Midnight as individuals, justice. I'm still nervous that I'm not capturing them decently. Any who! Please enjoy the story! And as Always, I do not own Fairy Tail. Oh yeah, just so you know, time lines will be kind of off._

 _ **2) Clock**_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I sigh contently as I sit at the bar of the Guild, twirling the black key of Corvus between my fingers. The memory of my birthday flashes through my mind. The magical flight Midnight…no, Macbeth, took me on. It was fantastic, and ever so romantic. We had flown high above Magnolia and looked at the stars. I pointed out all the constellations that were shining and told him the stories behind them. He kissed me under the stars so many times I had lost count. It really was the best birthday I had ever had.

I glance around the Guild and sigh, Team Natsu still isn't here. I twirl the black key between my fingers again, as I wait. It has been four months since my birthday, four months since the amazing night with Macbeth, since he became my boyfriend, four months since Cobra and Macbeth announced that they wanted to join Fairy Tail. I was so happy when I had heard that, with out hesitation, I had offered my home to the two mages. They needed a place to stay, and I wasn't going to deny them a home when I had plenty of space for them to stay temporarily. However, as my bonds with Erik and Macbeth grew, I couldn't fathom not always having them around, so the tree of us had decided to pool our money and buy a house together! It was the best decision I had ever made. Now I live happily with my boyfriend, and the man who has become an amazing older brother. It was nice to no longer be alone. To have a home, instead of just an apartment.

I sigh again, remembering why I'm at the guild instead of relaxing at my home with my brother and my man. Team Natsu wanted to see me. I've barely been able to spend time with them since Natsu decided I shouldn't be on his team anymore. Apparently, me offering up my home to Erik and Macbeth, was a betrayal that Natsu couldn't see past. I roll my eyes, at his reasoning. He can be such a dense idiot sometimes. It didn't really bother me though. In all honesty, Team Natsu was stunting my growth as a mage, by not letting me try new things, and them taking on the brunt of the missions didn't help either. My new team, consisting of Erik and Macbeth…well, we're an amazing team, I've even grown so much stronger as a mage within the past few months, with their help, along with the help of my amazing spirit, Corvus.

"Lucy!" The ever so cheerful voice of Mira interrupts my thoughts. I smile up at the barmaid.

"Hey Mira!" I flash her a dazzling smile.

She gives me a half hearted smile, causing my eyebrow to raise in question. "Are you doing okay, Lucy?" She asks me, worry oozing from her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask her

She gives me a funny look. "Lucy…it's the fourth anniversary of the Infinity Clock incident, and your living with two of the men responsible for it. Not to mention dating one of them." Mira says, concern etched in her features.

My eyes widen in shock. What? I didn't even realize…no wonder she was looking at me funny today. Oh, Mavis! This explains the sad looks that Erik and Macbeth have been sharing all week. Oh no! They know that I forgave them…don't they?

"I got to go, Mira!" I quickly start to make my way out of the guild, barely registering Mira yelling at me about meeting up with team Natsu.

I rush through the streets of Magnolia, needing to make it home, needing them to know that I had forgiven them. I pretty much completely forgot about it. I guess this is why the guild has been giving me worried looks recently, they probably thought that having Macbeth and Erik nearby would spark memories of the incident. I never did get to tell my boys that I forgave them. I wonder if this is why they usually didn't come to the guild around this time.

I smile as mine and the boy's house comes into view. I pick up my pace, and quickly walk inside. I look in the living room, no ones there. "Erik! Macbeth!" I call out, nothing, not a sound. Worry courses through my body. They didn't leave did they?

I smack my forehead. I'm such an idiot. I quickly climb the stairs in out house, the ones that lead to the attic. Opening the attic door I see them. Both with their backs facing me, as they look out the large window that faces our backyard, and the woods that surround the property.

"Guys?"

Slowly they both turn to face me. My eyes widen as I see their faces. Their eyes are slightly red and a little puffy. They'd never admit it, but they were crying.

"Erik…Macbeth…What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"We're so sorry Lucy." Erik mumbles. Macbeth nods his head in agreement.

I sigh and give them both one of my amazing smiles. "Guys, you have nothing to be sorry for. "

Macbeth narrows his eyes. "I made a plan to sacrifice you, Lucy. What do you mean there's nothing to be sorry for."

I let out a small chuckle as I walk towards my boys. "Guys…I forgave you years ago."

"Impossible." Macbeth mutters.

I glare at my boyfriend, as I go to kneel in front of him. "Erik…listen to my soul." I speak to the Poison dragon slayer, as I take Macbeths hands between my own.

I hear Erik gasp. "How could you forgive us so easily, Lucy?' He asks quietly.

I turn my head and smile at him, "Because I love you," I turn my gaze back to Macbeth. "Both of you. Very much. You guys are my family."

Before I can comprehend what's happening, both men quickly wrap their arms around me, Erik hugging me from behind, while Macbeth hugs me facing me.

"I love you to, little sis." Cobra whispers in my ear, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

Macbeth, looks at me. His eyes filled with remorse, and happiness. He tilts my head up, and gently places his lips upon mine.

I smile against his lips. Happiness courses through my veins. There is nowhere I'd rather be, then here. Surrounded by poison and losing myself in midnight. What more could I ask for?


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying MidLu week! I just want to say…I had a fangirl moment when the one and only GemNika gave my story a review! I squealed so loud my boyfriend thought something was wrong and I couldn't form a coherent sentence for like…five minutes. By that time, he thought I had lost my damn mind. Le sigh! I hope ya'll enjoy my Pin-up prompt! Much love to my lovelies! As always I do not own Fairy Tail…if I did…Bickslows tongue would be busy…constantly._

 _ **3) Pin-up**_

 **Midnight's P.O.V**

Yawning, I stretch my body over the couch in our living room. Living with both Lucy and Erik, was a rather good idea. I haven't felt this at peace in forever, if ever. I let out a sigh as I glance at the clock on the wall. The damn woman takes forever to get ready. Erik was on a mission with the lightening and iron slayers, so it was just Lucy and I at the house. I had planned a date for her. We usually just stay at home, or go out in the woods, or fly the carpet high in the sky to gaze at the stars. Erik pretty much threatened my balls if I didn't take his little sister out on a real date. His exact words were something like, _"Oi! You dicknose cock socket! You better start taking Lucy on real dates! Treat her like she deserves! And in case you don't fucking know my little fucking sister deserves to be treated like a god damn goddess. Don't make me rip your dick off and shove it down your god damn throat after I use it to fuck your ass!"_

Needless to say, I decided it would be wise to follow his advice and take Lucy out. Besides, after last week, I have a lot to make up for. I groan as I think about those events. Closing my eyes and rubbing them tiredly, I lean back into the couch. I had made Lucy cry.

Lucy had gotten a chance to do a photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly. The shoot was at Akane Resort and they had also included a full week paid stay at the hotel. She had invited Cobra and I to go with her. I was surprised, I thought she would have taken the Titania and that water woman. Lucy hadn't gotten to spend as much time with Titania as she used to because of Natsu, and she had gotten closer to the water woman. It came as a surprise but of course Erik and I agreed to go.

She had been so excited and I screwed it all up. As soon as I had seen Lucy walk up to the place where they were going to take pictures, I had lost it. I lost the cool collected mask that I had worked years to perfect. The mask of indifference that only Erik and Lucy had ever seen behind, completely disintegrated when I saw her.

They had put her in this extremely tiny bikini, had her hair done in the pin curls, and it swooped into dramatic loops, very reminiscent of the older generation of female models. She had smoky eye shadow and bright red lips. She looked exactly like a pin up girl. Lucy looked gorgeous. That was the problem. She looked downright sexy, and she's mine. I couldn't let anyone else see her like that. So I did the worst thing I could have possibly done. I yelled at her. I made her cry. I forced her not to do the photo shoot. I had given her an ultimatum. She could do the shoot and I would be gone. Or she could leave the shoot and I wouldn't leave her. She had chosen me.

I break out of my thoughts from that day as I hear Lucy call my name. A small smile stretches across my lips as I hear her. My name, my real name, coming from those lips is the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard.

I lazily get off the couch and move towards our bedroom. We had started sharing a bed about seven months into our relationship; we haven't done anything yet. I respect that Lucy is a virgin, and I'd never push myself on her.

I'm not really paying attention as I open the door, instead, I'm looking at my feet. It's when she says my name again, that I look up from the floor. As soon as my eyes land on her, my mouth runs dry.

There she is. Perched on he end of our bed, one leg crossed over the other. Fuck me! Her long toned legs are clad in a pair of black nylons that reach just above her knees, held up by the garter belts wrapped around her thighs. She has what I can tell is a pair of lacy black cheeky panties on, they're the only thing covering her precious core. My eyes travel higher as my dick hardens in my pants. She's wearing a black and red corset. As soon as my eyes reach her face and see her smoky eye shadow, and the sexy smirk playing on her bright red lips, and the way her perfectly curled hair cascades down her shoulders, I stalk up to her in three quick steps, my hands gripping her thighs and pulling her to me.

"What is all this, Lucy?" I ask her, my voice dark and husky with lust.

She smiles at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. "This is me letting you know, that even if I ever do photo shots, regardless of how they have me dressed, I am your pin-up girl Macbeth. The only one who will ever see underneath my clothes, is you, and what's underneath them, belongs to you."

I grin at her before smashing my lips against hers. She uncrosses her legs, spreading them so I can stand between her legs. I kiss her deeper and gently push her back onto the bed. My hands trailing over her gorgeous curves, as the sexiest whimpers and moans escape her lips.

I pull back and lean my forehead against hers. "You're beautiful, Lucy."

Her cheeks redden at my words as she smiles up at me. "Please, Macbeth, show me that I'm yours."

My eyes widen and she just nods her head, confirming her words. Who am I to deny her anything? Without hesitation I take her into my arms, and spend the rest of the night getting lost the brightest of stars.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey guys! I know this is late and we're in Bickslow week now. Unfortunately due to some very ugly and not good home situations (meaning my step mom of 21 years decided to leave my father while he wasn't even home) I was not able to deal with writing at the time. There was to much anger in me for the way everything happened, and I probably would have ended up killing everyone in my story, which is soooooo not what I wanted to do. I've already pissed my boyfriend off by yelling at him, and telling him that he doesn't love me and he's just going to leave me, because that's how all relationship go. It was bad. So things haven't been so great. But I'm doing better and handling the fact that my mother figure left, really well. Now I'm just pissed at her. I will be finishing my midlu week and doing BixLu just…my weeks are going to be off from the actual week! Sorry about that guys. Hope you don't hate me!_

 **Copy**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I smile as I wake up with a set of arms wrapped around me, and a warmth at my back. I turn around, knowing exactly what I'll see. Macbeth awake and staring at me like a creepier. As my eyes land on his face, I find myself correct in my assumption. The past year with him, this is what he does. He stares at me while I sleep. When I asked him why, he told me it was because he had to make sure I wouldn't disappear on him in the middle of the night, to make sure I wasn't some dream he had.

I smile at my boyfriend of a little over a year. "Morning, Macbeth." I place my lips gently against his, and feel him smile against our kiss.

"Morning, Lucy." He yawns, causing me to giggle.

I look at my bedside clock and notice that it's about 10 am. I frown at Macbeth. "Didn't you have to do something with Erik today?"

He yawns again but nods. "Yeah, just wanted to wait till you woke up. He's already banged on the door and tried to get me to leave, I don't know how you didn't wake up to that."

I shrug my shoulders. "Well go. We both know that, Erik is liable to poison your food if you make him wait any longer."

Macbeth lets out on of his rare laughs, the laugh that usually only myself and Erik get to hear, even after a little over a year in the guild, Macbeth, still shies away from others.

I smile as he kisses me softly, before standing up. "I'll see you later, Lucy." I nod at him.

"I love you, Macbeth."

A large grin spreads across his face, and he bends down and kisses me one more time before walking out our bedroom door to find Erik.

I frown as I pull the blankets back over my body, cuddling into them as I inhale the sent of Macbeth. He smelled so good and it was comforting. I sigh as I think about or life together. It's been really good, great even, the only thing is, is he's never said he loves me and it's been over a year. Sometimes I wonder if he's just using me, or if he doesn't really have feelings for me and I'm just the only woman who would give him a chance. It hurts when he doesn't say it back.

 **Macbeth P.O.V**

I sigh as Erik and I walk through the streets of Magnolia. I have forgoed my magic carpet months ago. Lucy told me that actually walking and using my muscles might help me sleep at night so that I would stop falling asleep during the day. It works sometimes.

Erik grunts, causing me to turn my head and look at him. He's glaring, again. He's been glaring at me since we left the house. I yawn. "What, Erik?" I ask tiredly.

"We're going to get something that will tie you to, Lucy forever, and you still haven't said you love her…you realize how much that hurts her right?"

I frown slightly. I understand that the word is something women like to hear, but why should I say it, when I show her everyday that I love her. I don't get why saying that word matters, isn't it actions that count? Words are just that…words, meaningless unless actions back it up, and If anything I know that I make sure to show her I love her. Which is what I'm going to be doing today. Showing that I love her.

"Actions speak louder than words, Erik."

He sighs. "Listen, I know you love her, I can hear it. But women, they're fucking weird, and they need to hear that shit. That smile every time you hear her say it, shows that you love hearing that she loves you. It makes you feel good, even though she does nothing but show it. You still like to hear it. Why not give her the same fucking thing man. I don't fucking get it. I don't get you."

I shrug, Lucy knows I love her. She should know that I love her.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

The boys have been gone for two hours already, and I haven't even moved from mine and Macbeth's bed. All I've done is lay here and contemplate my future with Macbeth. We talked about it before. Talked about how I eventually want marriage and I want kids. He said he'd give me the world if he could, but since he can't he'd give me those things, the things that would make me feel like I had the world. One day. He said he'd give those to me. I'm starting to doubt it though.

How could he give me marriage and a child if he doesn't love me? If he doesn't really want to be with me. Is sigh as I rub the golden key in my hands. I've been holding it for an hour, debating on if I should really go through with this. If I should really use this key. I feel like it's the only way I can find out if he really does love me, if he really does love me.

I quickly stand from the bed and hold the golden key out before me. "Gemini!"

 **Macbeth P.O.V**

I give a rare smile to the small box in my hand. I can feel an unusual amount of excitement rush through me. This is it. This is going to prove to her just how much I love her.

I open the door to our house, and quickly enter, Erik decided to go to the guild to see the lightening rod, and silently make my way towards our bedroom. I'm just outside the door when I hear a males voice. It stops me in my tracks, and my eyes widen in disbelief, she didn't…why would she.

I open the door quietly, to see myself standing in front of Lucy. "Of course I love you, Lucy." The copy of me says.

I narrow my eyes at the blond haired woman, whom I had wanted to share my life with. I can feel my heart shattering, the longer I stare at the scene before me. How could she do that?

I slam the door behind me, causing Lucy to jump and whirl around to face me.

"M…Macbeth." She gasps, her eyes widen in horror. She's been caught.

I try to hide my emotion as I watch the copy me separate into the zodiacs of Gemini. "My name is Midnight." I snarl at the woman before me.

Her face falls as she looks at me; tears start to well in her eyes. Her spirit poofs back to their world as Lucy and I stare at each other.

"Wha…what do you mean, your name is Midnight?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"The only people who can call me Macbeth, are those I trust." Is my response. The colder I sound to her, the more my heart breaks, the worse the knots in my stomach become.

"I don't understand…"She whispers.

"Neither do I."

She whimpers at my harshness. The last time I ever spoke this harsh to her was when I wasn't…it was back then…in that other life that I had lead. "I just…I needed to know that you love me…you've never said it."

I snarl at her response. "I've always shown it. You would have known how much I do had you not…had you not done, this!" I yell at her, taking the box in my hand and throwing it on the bed. "To bad you ruined it."

I watch as the tears fall down her face and she slowly grabs the box off the bed and opens it. A strangled sob escapes her throat as she crumples to her knees.

My chest tightens at her tears, at the sobs wrecking through her body. Fuck I hate it when she cries. She should never…no, she should, she broke my trust. She knows that emotions are not something that I do well. She never once asked me why I don't say it, she never once asked me to say it. I thought she knew.

"I thought you knew that I love you. I thought I made you feel loved. Actions speak louder than words, Lucy, you told me that. You told both Erik and I that, when you brought us into your home, when you explained why you forgave us. That it was our actions that showed how we changed, not the words we said. I thought you of all people would understand."

She looks at me her face red, her eyes glistening as the water runs down her cheeks. I shake my head and walk out of the room, I walk out the door to our house. I walk away from my stars.


End file.
